<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mistaken Identity by Basmathgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295198">A Mistaken Identity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl'>Basmathgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Moment In Time [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet moment, the Doctor shows he gets things muddled up sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Moment In Time [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mistaken Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Squeakity squeak squeakum squeak.  [I’m learning squirrel, btw]<br/><b>A/N:</b> this was originally written and posted in 2010.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand how I could have mistaken your cousin for his sister, I really can’t,” admitted the Doctor as he snuggled down under the bed clothes.</p>
<p>Donna turned to switch off the bedside light before commenting, “You can be really dim at times; did you know that?”</p>
<p>“Oi! Cheek!” the Doctor protested. He made himself comfortable, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling into Donna’s warmth.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find that’s not a cheek; it’s a breast,” Donna pointed out to him sleepily.</p>
<p>He gave her non-cheek a fond squeeze. “It’ll do for now.”</p>
<p>He then kissed her proper cheek, and they drifted off into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>